Destroying a Friend
by scifigirl77
Summary: Sequel to Half Moon. Takes place after Moon Demon. What Happens when the Daughters find out they have to kill a friend? Will they do it?
1. The Host

The Followers waited for the princess to make her choice. She floated up and down the lines until finally, she found the perfect host. It looked almost like her former body before she split into light and shadow. The only difference was that this girl had dirty blonde hair instead of dark. She quickly possessed the girl, whose name, coincidentally, was Jennifer, just like her's was.

During the celebration, the Prince of Night, Stanton, was nowhere to be seen. He had disappeared into the night to find Serena and the Daughters, warn them about what had just happened. Serena wasn't home. Well where would she be on a Saturday night? Try calling her, stupid, he thought to himself. He floated to the nearest pay phone and dialed her cell phone number.

She picked up after the second ring. "Hello?"

"Serena, where are you?" he demanded, knowing time was short.

"At Catty's. We're all over here."

Perfect, he thought. "Don't leave. I have to tell you something very important."

"Alright." She sounded confused. She hung up and so did he. He floated off to find the Daughters of the Moon. They were the only one's who could stop Jennifer.

He floated in through the crack under the door and kept going until he saw them. They were in Catty's room. He became whole and knocked. Catty opened the closed door and let him in, knowing whatever he had to tell them must be urgent for him to hunt them down like this.

"What's up?" asked Tianna, a look of distrust on her face.

"Jennifer, the night she died, her spirit split in two. Half dark, half light. The light joined Selene at the moon. The dark has joined the Atrox. The shadow of your friend could not survive without a body. Tonight, she found one. It is practically the spitting image of her former body and this girl's name is Jennifer. She plans to destroy her father and become queen of the entire universe."

"Well let her. If she wants to do our job, fine by me," said Vanessa.

"You don't understand. She is more powerful than anything or anyone in the universe. She's worse than the Atrox. You have to destroy her before you complete your mission to destroy the Atrox."

"But she was our friend," protested Jimena.

"I know. But this shadow isn't. This shadow of your friend is now your worst enemy. You have to do everything possible to kill her."


	2. What To Do

The Daughters just looked shocked for a minute, none of them saying a word. Finally, Catty broke the silence. "I want to check it out, the part about her spirit splitting." She looked at her watch and before anyone knew it, she had disappeared in time.

"You don't believe me," Stanton said, not needing to read their minds thanks to Catty's disappearance and the other's faces of distrust.

"It's just hard to believe," said Tianna.

Catty reappeared next to Stanton. "He's right. I saw it in the hospital room. Shadow and light went their separate ways. It was weird."

"How is she more powerful?" asked Serena.

"She has the power of the Atrox in her, being his child. But now she possesses the power of a strong Follower as well. She could defeat with one burst of power."

"So how do you expect us to defeat her?" asked Vanessa.

"By calling on her light side. I must go. They have discovered my disappearance." And with that, he dissolved into shadow once more and returned to Nefandus.

The Daughters looked at each other, each with the same amount of confusion on their faces. "How do we do that?" asked Jimena.

"Um, Jennifer's light side, we need you," called Catty. Nothing happened. "Worth a try."

"Let's go talk to Maggie tomorrow," suggested Vanessa. "If anyone knows, she will."

"Yeah, that sounds good. But for now, let's just have fun," said Tianna.

They all agreed and went back to their plans. But the night wasn't the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where have you been?" demanded Jennifer.

"I couldn't handle the noise. I needed air," said Stanton, blocking his mind to her.

"And if I don't believe you?"

"Just take my word. I am your father's most trusted Follower."

"But not mine."


	3. Powers Gone Mad

The next day, the Daughters all went to Maggie's to ask her how to contact a Daughter who had already joined Selene. Maggie had a puzzled look when they asked her. Serena explained how Stanton had come and told them what had happened in Nefandus.

"I've never heard of needing to contact a Daughter who has chosen to leave this world and join Selene. But there must be a way. Let me find out and I will let you know what I find."

"Thank you," they all said. They finished their tea and left.

As they walked to Catty's house, their powers all activated at once. Vanessa went invisible and thought she saw someone standing in the alley. Serena heard Jennifer's voice calling out to them to help her. Jimena had a vision of a translucent Jennifer and the shadow Jennifer facing off. Catty went back in time to when Jennifer's spirit split again. Tianna teleported to the shadowy world and heard a voice that sounded like Jennifer saying she was almost ready to put her plan into action. Once they all returned to normal, they looked at each other and ran off to Catty's.

Once there, they told each other what they had experienced. "It was some kind of calling from Jennifer. It had to be," said Jimena. They all nodded in agreement.

"What do we do now?" asked Tianna.

"We try to get Jennifer's spirit visible so we can get her to help us," said Serena.

"But how?" asked Vanessa.

"You said you went invisible and you saw her, right?"

"Yes."

"And I heard her calling us. You and I go invisible and get her back."

"Both of us?"

"Yes. You see her but can't hear her. I can hear her. She can tell me how to make her visible and I can tell you. You three wait for us by that alley."

"Sounds like a good plan. Let's go," said Catty.

"Tomorrow after school," said Vanessa.

"No it should be now. Shadow Jennifer is working quickly and her plan is almost ready to be carried out. We need to do this as soon as possible," said Tianna.

"How about tonight?" suggested Jimena. "So we can figure out what we should do once she's visible to us."

"Ok good idea. Let's work," said Serena. They worked until six, but nothing was good enough. "Alright, now I think we need to wait for Jennifer to help us."

"Deal. Let's go get her," said Vanessa, finally ready for this. They all stood and went back to the alley.

**AN: AHHHHHHH! A cliffhanger! What next? You'll know soon.**


	4. Return Of A Friend

"Ok, Vanessa, now," said Serena as she and Vanessa joined hands and went invisible. Serena heard Jennifer yelling to them- and this time, she could her. "Hold on, Jennifer," she said to her.

"Now what?" asked Vanessa.

Serena heard Jennifer say something about taking her hand. Once she put two and two together, she said to Vanessa, "Grab her hand!" Vanessa did. "Now go visible but keep hold of her!"

Vanessa did as she was told and before Jimena, Catty and Tianna's eyes, Serena and Vanessa appeared, Vanessa holding Jennifer's hand.

"Thank you. I've been stuck there for a while now," said Jennifer.

"Why?" asked Catty.

"My shadow half. She inadvertently brought me back to this realm because she has been feeling only half of who she truly is. She cannot be whole without me. I was with Selene for a little while, then I felt the tug of being brought back. I told Selene and she said my duties on Earth must not have been complete when I died."

"Well, it's good to have you back. Especially now," said Jimena. "We need your help more than ever."

"Your shadow part is growing more powerful with each day. She plans to overthrow the Atrox and..." started Tianna, but Jennifer stopped her.

"I can hear her thoughts still. I know all about what she is planning. And I swear I will help you no matter what."

"How did you know where to find us?" asked Vanessa.

"I didn't. I was dropped in that alley when I was returned to this realm. When I saw you pass, I made sure that somehow, you each knew I was here. That's when I called to Serena, made Vanessa see me and everything else I did."

"You're good," said Serena.

"Thank you. Now I believe we must go and see Maggie. Tell her what has happened."

They all nodded and walked back the way they had come, Jennifer clinging tightly to Vanessa's hand, for if she let go, she would be forced to be joined with her shadow side and would be a slave inside the shadow's body.


	5. Banishment

Stanton was walking down the streets of Nefandus, instead of the way the locals usually traveled, in shadow form. He didn't feel like it this time, though it might be safer since he was on his way to Earth to see if the Daughters had found Jennifer's light side. He never saw the Regulators swoop down and strike him on the head, knocking him unconscious.

When he woke up a couple of hours later, he felt chains around his wrists and body. He was in a small room, one window very high up and a door right in front of him. No one else was in the room. He figured he could just turn to shadow and escape. As he tried, the chains shocked him and he found himself weakened. What was happening?

"I have had you arrested," said a voice from the dark. Jennifer. "Those chains will prevent you from escaping just as you have discovered."

"What's my crime?" he asked, a hint of annoyance and a feeling of wanting to do the job of the Daughters and kill her here and now, no matter how painful these chains could get.

"Ah, there you go," she said, reading his thoughts. "The Daughters. That's your crime. Conspiring with them. Against the Atrox."

"I never went against the Atrox with them."

"But you went against his daughter. And I am the next in line."

"The Atrox knows the truth. He knows I am loyal to him."

"But he won't when I tell him you have been plotting against him with his worst enemies," she whispered in his ear.

"He'll never believe you."

"Oh I think he will. You see, I am his daughter. You are just his slave. He'll take my word over yours." And with that she walked out, looking proud and mighty.

A while later, the Atrox floated in, Jennifer close behind with the look that defeated Stanton's hopes of the Atrox believing him. The Atrox told him he was to relinquish his powers and never return. Stanton wasn't prepared for this. But perhaps this wasn't all bad, he realized as he left Nefandus for good. Perhaps now he would be able to help the Daughters in their defeat of Jennifer. But he had to be careful, for Jennifer could still be watching his every move.


	6. Family

Maggie heard a knock on the door. She was confused, as it had just started raining out. No one would venture in this storm unless it was extremely important. When she opened it, she saw the five Daughters plus a spirit like Jennifer. She was thrilled to see Jennifer. There was something she needed to tell her. Something about her family.

"Maggie, we found her," said Catty.

"I see that. Jennifer, there is something you must know."

"What is it?" Even her voice was like a ghost.

"I have discovered which Daughter was your mother. Her name was Zoe. And Catty knows who she is."

Catty had an amazed look on her face. "My mother is her mother?"

"Yes, Catty. After you and Stanton left that night, the Regulators found her. She was brought before the Atrox and he made her his slave. Fortunately, she escaped him with you, Jennifer, and sent you away, like she did with Catty. You were too young to remember her, so your memories didn't have to be taken away like hers. You two are sisters."

"Wow. Can we go back and talk to her so Jennifer can meet her?" asked Catty.

"Yes. You can go now, if you like. But I recommend going after we all talk. This discussion is more important."

"You're right Maggie," said Jennifer. "But after, we'll go. Ok Catty?"

"Alright." Catty smiled.

They all sat down, except for Jennifer, who had switched from holding onto Vanessa to holding onto her new found sister. Maggie was asking how they had found her. Jennifer listened, not saying a word until she was ready to. They told Maggie about when Jennifer made their powers go crazy and then how they figured out how to help her. It was her turn.

"And now, I can help. However, if, right now, I were to let go of Catty's shoulder, I would disappear from your sight an enter the shadow body of my other half. I would be trapped there without any means of controlling her. Never let go."

"Ok. You don't have to worry about that though," said Catty.

"Yeah, we don't plan on you leaving us for a long time," said Jimena.

"But I'm going to have to. So I can defeat the shadow."

"Well, until then, we're hanging on to you at all times," said Serena.

"Excellent," said Maggie. She would have continued, had it not been for the fierce knock on her door. She cautiously rose to see who it was. She had a confused look when she opened the door. Stanton was standing there, looking drenched... and cold. That was odd. Followers never looked cold, especially the Prince of Night.

"You're all here. Wonderful. May I come in Maggie?" he asked. She nodded and stepped aside for him. He entered and Jennifer. "You found her. Thank god." He smiled.

"Stanton what's going on?" asked Serena as she got up to go to her love. "Followers don't say god and they also don't shiver. What happened?"

"She found me and they took away everything. I'm mortal now."

All the Daughters looked at each other. They were all feeling the same two things; relief that they wouldn't have to be afraid of being around a Follower anymore and fear that whoever did this would find them and kill them all before they could think of a plan.

"This is too dangerous. They could still be following you," said Jimena.

"I know. But that's why I came here. And that's why I have to stay here. Maggie has this place protected from the Atrox using an ancient spell. Right?" he asked her. She nodded. "I will be safe here as long as that spell holds. They can't reach me here."

"Is that true?" asked Vanessa. "We're all safe as long as we're here?"

"For now. But eventually the spell will be gone."

"So if Jennifer stayed here..." started Vanessa.

"I don't want to. I want to stay with my sister. Besides you never know when I'm going to be needed to fight the shadow."

"She's right. You won't want to waste time and risk being in danger trying to run here. They would catch you," said Stanton.

"Ok. Girls, you should go home. Stanton, come. Let's get you cleaned up," said Maggie. She led him to the bathroom to shower.

"Catty, can we go back now? I want to meet her," said Jennifer.

"Yeah. Take my hand." Catty moved her right hand up to her left shoulder, where Jennifer's hand was. She looked at her watch, estimated the right day to take her back, then realized she had no idea when Jennifer was born. "Um, before we go, what's your birthday?"

"April 9, 1990."

"Ok. Let's go." Catty repeated the process and suddenly, they were back in time, to the day of Jennifer's first birthday.


	7. Dreams

They were standing in front of the house where Catty's - and Jennifer's- mother lived. Catty looked over at her sister and saw that she was whole. "How...?"

"I'm still alive somewhere in the world during this time. If I let go..." She dropped Catty's hand and walked to the door, alive and not disappearing. Jennifer smiled. Catty did too and ran over to her sister. Catty rang the doorbell and the door opened a crack. Zoe was standing there, looking confused.

"Catty? Why are you here?"

"I brought someone for you to meet, Mom. Open the door a little more." Zoe did so and saw her younger daughter standing next to Catty.

Tears formed in her eyes. "My baby girl. Is it really you?"

"Yes. It's me, Jennifer." Zoe cried out in joy and ran out to hug her child.

"Mom, we can't stay long. We need her to destroy a dangerous Follower," said Catty.

Zoe nodded. "Alright. Perhaps after, we can get to know each other."

The girls weren't about to tell their mother that Jennifer was really dead. Jennifer nodded in agreement. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, my children." Catty took Jennifer's hand and went back to the time she was meant to be in. Once there, Jennifer was a ghost again.

"You'll see her again. I promise," said Catty. Jennifer just nodded. "Come on, let's get back to my house."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I want him found and destroyed!" yelled shadow Jennifer.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. He's protected." This Follower was afraid now. She would kill him. And he knew it.

"WHAT? HOW?"

"He has left and is now living with The Protector of the Daughters."

"Well, your job is done." She stuck out her right hand and a dark beam flew from her palm to his body. She took his soul. She was more powerful than anything that had walked the earth.

"Luckily, I have a plan. I will lure him away from there and once he is out, we will defeat him."

"How will we get him out?" asked another Follower.

She smiled a wicked smile. "Leave that to me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stanton was asleep on Maggie's couch. For the first time in many centuries, his dreams weren't filled with darkness. Tonight, he dreamt of Serena and the life they could have together now that he was mortal. Then his dream turned dark as he watched Serena being killed by the Atrox's daughter. He woke up with a start and couldn't get back to sleep. But he didn't go outside.


	8. Success

It had been three weeks of being mortal. Stanton's dreams were always the same. He would watch Serena be captured and killed by the Atrox's child. By the second week, he heard a voice in his head saying, Serena has been captured, you must save her. Should he trust it? Past experience had taught him to question everything.

Then, one night, the dream showed Serena becoming a Follower. He woke up, screaming and in a sweat. Maggie didn't come out to check on him. Stanton had to stop Serena. He stood up, opened the door and left the protection of Maggie's apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Evil Jennifer smiled. Her plan had finally worked. She was drawing him to a field where she could finish him off. And he followed willingly, needing to save his precious Serena.

He was close, she could feel it. A little closer... "NOW!"

Followers materialized and grabbed him. Stanton was caught off guard, but he quickly figured out it had all been a trap, the dreams, everything. He blocked his mind to all of them and as they knocked him out, he sent a message of desperation.

_Serena. Help._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Serena. Help._

Serena woke up. Stanton called to her for help. Why? Where was he? Her cell phone rang at that instance. It was Jimena. "Hello?"

"Serena, I just had a vision. They're going to kill Stanton. Tonight's the night. Get the others. We need to fight."

"I'll call them. Pick us up at Catty's."

"Got it." They hung up. Serena called each of them through their minds. _Wake up. We have to go fight._ She got up and got dressed in a black halter dress with knee high boots. She wanted to be prepared and show those Followers what a Goddess looked like. _Meet at Catty's._

When Serena got to Catty's house, everyone else was there. They all seemed ready. Vanessa had put on a yellow, strapless dress and heels. Catty was wearing a halter top and a long skirt in flat shoes. Tianna wore a blue, spaghetti strap dress with flat shoes like Catty's. They had all had the same idea, show them what true Goddesses are.

Jimena pulled up. Everyone got in, Catty holding her sister's hand. "Where is he?" Serena asked Jimena.

"The park." She stomped on the gas. They were at the park in ten minutes. Was it enough time?


	9. In Time

**I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while. But here it is, another chapter!**

Jimena drove recklessly to the park. They arrived in ten minutes...to see Jennifer, the evil side of her, standing over Stanton, who was tied up, blood running down his face. They got out of the car, and the two Jennifer's smiled.

"So, the time has come," said the evil one. "We'll see if evil can triumph over good."

"Yes, we will," said the goddess part.

The evil Jennifer looked at Catty. "Ah, my dear sister." Catty just glared at her.

"Send her to hell," Catty whispered to her sister's good half.

"I plan to. You can let go. I'll be able to stay and fight now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. This is my fight. You'll know who won immediately. Just let go. And start building up your powers. All of you."

They all nodded and began to build and harness their powers so they could strike when the time came. Catty let go of her sister's hand, and a translucent Jennifer walked over to her evil half. Just as Jimena had seen it.

"Let him go. He's an innocent man. He doesn't need to be here anymore," said translucent Jennifer.

"You're right, I don't need him anymore. Karl, come here." A very familiar face came over to the Atrox's child. "Kill Stanton. Prove you loyalty to your queen," she commanded him, knowing he had once been loyal to Stanton.

"My queen? The Atrox has no queen," he said.

"Our realm will soon have a queen."

"How?"

"Do not think of it now! Just kill him!"

"No!" yelled translucent Jennifer. "Wait. I'll make you a deal. Fight with me first. If I win, he goes free, as do the Daughters, but just for tonight. I know the battle to end all battles is coming, so for tonight, let them go. If you win, you can kill him."

"And the Daughters?"

"Well, you can try, but I seriously doubt you'll win. Do we have a deal?"

The evil Jennifer just stood there for a while, then said, "We do."

"Then let's begin."

**Another cliffhanger! We're nearing the end now. Go review this chapter!!!**


	10. The End of This Evil

Everyone could feel the power in the air. Even normal mortals walking by. Of course, normal mortals outside the park had no idea what was going on. They couldn't see the Daughters or the Followers. There was a strange mist around the park.

The goddess Jennifer just stood there, staring at her evil half. The Daughters were building up their powers and held each other's hands. Serena looked at Stanton and thought to him, _We'll be ok soon. Don't worry._ He looked up at her with love in his eyes, knowing that if the goddesses won, everything would be wrong again for them.

Goddess Jennifer closed her eyes and began to glow. The light emanating from her was so bright and so beautiful. The Followers all shielded their eyes, the darkness in them fearing the light. Only one didn't shield her eyes. She stared right at her other half.

"I've been waiting for you to return to me. I haven't felt right without you. Pathetic, but true."

"You won't like this, though. I promise." Her voice echoed as the light encompassed her evil half. "Only I know how to kill you. And my friends over there are fast learners." She turned to look at the Daughters, never losing her concentration. "Now, release your powers. Direct them at me."

"What? Won't that kill you?" Catty asked. She didn't want to lose her sister so soon.

"I'm already dead. Please, hurry. Now!"

Then the Daughters of Selene closed their eyes as one and released the greatest amount of power they had ever used at their friend.

The power hit her. Even though she was dead, she could the strength of the power and it hurt. And though it hurt her, she kept letting it hit her. She connected it with her light and sent it at the evil Jennifer.

"What are you doing?" she screamed.

"Destroying you forever. Soon you will be a memory," the goddess replied with satisfaction.

The evil Jennifer screamed loudly and felt herself breaking into millions of pieces. She was being killed permanently. And she could feel every single bit of it.

Everyone watched as evil Jennifer slowly broke apart. There was no blood, just millions of pieces going into the air. "Won't they reconnect?" Vanessa asked.

"Not when I'm done with her. Keep watching."

Then they saw the goddess Jennifer breaking as well. Her pieces joined with the dark pieces, and as the Daughters and Followers continued watching for what seemed like forever, all the pieces became light. They all floated peacefully back together and landed in the park as goddess Jennifer.

"What the hell did you do?" Jimena asked.

"When I broke apart, I was talking to the pieces of my other half. I told her there was a place she could go where everything she ever wanted would be granted to her. She asked where, and I told her to just let go of this world, and she'd find out. It took some convincing. She didn't want to let go because all she wanted was to be a queen. I said she could be a queen if she'd let go. She asked again where this place was. And I said, 'You already know'."

"So where is it?" asked Serena.

"With her mother. I saw her again with Selene. She said I was one of her perfect little queens. That's what she would have called us growing up. And that's what she calls us now. Because of who and what we are. So I sent her to Selene. And if she steps out of bounds, Selene will take care of her."

"Wow. That's amazing," said Serena.

"Does this mean you have to go?" Catty asked, tears in her eyes.

Jennifer felt the tug of the moon. "Yes. I will watch over all of you. And I may even see some of you, depending on your choice. Goodbye."

"Say hi to Mom." Catty hugged her sister goodbye.

Jennifer's spirit floated away. All the Daughters watched, all with tears in their eyes. But none of them had as many tears as Catty.


	11. Loved Ones Lost

Karl freed Stanton, who wanted to run over to Serena. But he knew what was coming next.

"Um, Stanton," Karl said. "We would like you to come back. So would the Atrox."

Serena looked at Stanton. "But you can't."

"I know all of it's secrets. If I don't, it will kill those I love to get to me. If I do, they're safe. I have to."

She began to cry again. _But I love you,_ she thought.

_And I love you. That's why I have to do this._

_We can leave. We can run._

_No. Serena, you belong here. You have to accept this._

She nodded, knowing he was right. "Goodbye, all of you. And thank you for helping me," Stanton said out loud. The other Followers were fading away. He looked at Serena one last time as he faded with them.

Serena and Catty cried as they all walked back to the car. They were hugging each other for support and comfort, not knowing what lied ahead for their loved ones.

* * *

The goddess Jennifer had lied to her friends. She didn't send her shadow half to be with Selene. She had absorbed her, and now the shadow was trapped in her, never to come out again. In a way, it wasn't a lie. The shadow was with Selene, just against her will. But that's how it had to end. Now all that needed fighting was their final battle. And it was coming. Fast. 


End file.
